Kafra Legend Vol. 1
| image = Image:RO_KafraLegend1.png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = none | weight = 1 | source = Deathword | buy = -- | sell = 4,000 Zeny }} A famous novel by a kRO player that was published in Monthly RO that's about the Kafra Corporation. __TOC__ In-Game Text Kafra Legend at the End of the Century This is a legend passed down among employees of the Kafra Corporation since ancient times. The mountain village of Payon had been devastated by aggressive monster raids since the magic shield that protected it was broken after the Kafra Corporation withdrew their services there. Most of the houses, paddy fields, and dry fields were ruined and only a few people that were too feeble to evacuate remained. They lost the will to live and simply sat solemnly on the ground, waiting for death with glazed, half-open eyes. An old woman is rustled from her sleep by the sound of approaching footsteps. She rubs her eyes, unable to believe the first sign of life that she's seen in months: a large man shrouded in a black robe. The hem of a white apron beneath his dark garments catches her attention. "I thought... I thought all the Kafra ladies already evacuated. Are... Are you really here to save us?" Wordlessly, the black robed man nods to the old woman, who smiled to herself as she slowly shuts her eyes to dream of a better future. The black robed man watches her dream for but a moment and then strides purposefully towards the tavern. The drunken tavern master was leaning in the corner when the creaking sound of the opening door snaps him to attention. He weakly mumbles, "I've got nothing to offer you, unless you came for a glass of water." The black robed man doesn't answer at first and calmly takes his seat at the bar. His voice, almost accusing, is like gravel to the tavern master's ears. "Aren't you the owner of this place?" The tavern master closes his eyes in resignation and gestures towards the liquor shelf. He's entirely drained and doesn't have the will to resist anymore. "If you want alcohol, that's all that's left. Whatever, just take it." The black robed man reaches for the bottle containing the most liquor, sits in front of the drowsy tavern master, and quickly gulps down the bottle's contents. The tavern master's ears perk as he hears the black robed man sigh in relief. "What in the hell are you doing in this godforsaken place?" "Don't you know what happened? I guess you don't know what's going on in the world." The tavern master glances curiously at the black robed man and gently straightens up. "I guess you must have some story to tell, seeing as you're covering your face with that hood. You know, it's not a good idea to drink so much alcohol on an empty stomach. Why don't I fix up some slices of cheese or something for you?" "That'd be great, thanks." The pantry door swings and the tavern master hands the black robed man a plate of sliced cheese. He notices that the black robed man's hands are calloused and rough as he fingers the slices. "Ever since all the Kafra employees left, the magic shield that protected us from the monsters was destroyed. There are monster raids every night now. We lost another old lady last night. You really... You really shouldn't stick around here too long." "Are you saying there's no Kafra employee in this village?" "That's not all. It seems the Kafra employees left every town. Prontera, Morocc, Geffen, Alberta, hell, even Aldebaran. I mean, we still have that infernal Kafra GT machine, but it's worse than useless. It's more interested in muscling us for taxes, protection money I call it, than in protecting us from monsters. That robot is even worse than those monsters, I think." The black robed man didn't speak for a moment, thinking about the tavern master's words. "I suppose... I suppose if the Kafra employees returned, then it wouldn't make much of a difference. Would it? Have you seen the old people watching the village entrance? It's sad, but they really believe that the Kafra employees will come to save them. That's the only hope that's keeping them alive. So yeah, I don't think the Kafra employees can really change anything. All we have here are old people! But soon that robot's gonna kill me, too!" The tavern master's face was flush with rage and desperation and he had to catch his breath before he could continue. "Tell me, what's going to change if the Kafra ladies return?? I don't know who has that much more faith in them!" The black robed man didn't respond and had another sip of alcohol as the tavern master lowers his head in defeat. Then, a digitized commanding voice broke the tavern's silence. "Beep! Karl Vasten, 76-year-old male. He is to be taken into custody for failure to pay his taxes." The tavern master's face grimaces when he recognized the Kafra GT unit. "How the hell are we supposed to pay taxes when we don't even make money??" he breathed before could continue. "The monsters killed all our customers! How the hell are we supposed to do our jobs when you can't even do yours, huh??" The black robed man refills his glass with alcohol and asks, "What happens if you don't pay your taxes?" "Y-you don't know? You get arrested and then you end up doing slave labor or they take you away from your home." The Kafra GT issues out its warning again. "If Karl Vasten refuses to comply, I will use force. Where is he?" "We don't have the money! Take it, this is all I have!" The tavern master grips a few zeny coins in his hand and then flings them at the machine. "Attacking a Kafra GT is considered an attack against a government official and a serious crime." The tavern master slams a glass on the table when the machine finished its warning and screamed. "Enough is enough! I've had it with you, you crazy machine!" The tavern master grabs a shotgun hanging on the wall and rushes outside the tavern. The black robed man remained unbothered by the commotion and continues to enjoy his drink. The tavern master loads bullets into the shotgun and aims it at the Kafra GT. "How can you call yourself a government official?? Did they ask you to go and harass innocent people??" "Beep. Charles Raven, 38-year-old male. Identity confirmed. Assessing threat... 27 mm shotgun. 0.001% chance of damaging armor. Charles Raven, drop your weapon. Do not resist your government." "Goddamn machine! Go to Hel!" The tavern master fires his shotgun, but the buckshot ricochets harmlessly off the Kafra GT's heavy armor. The robot's eyes gleam red in response. "Attack mode initiated." The Kafra GT's arm turns into a giant Gatling gun that started to indiscriminately spray bullets at the tavern. The tavern master scrambles and leaps to dodge the bullets as he continued firing his shotgun at the Kafra GT unit. "Encountering high level of resistance. Requesting authorization to burn down Payon." "What the hell?? Over my dead body! I won't let you destroy my village!" The Kafra GT unit didn't bother to give the tavern master an answer and produces a flamethrower from beneath its gatling gun. "Stop, you crazy machine! There are old people inside those homes!" "Authorization... granted. First target: Karl Vasten's residence." "No! Please! Stop it!" "Freeze, Charles Raven. Any further action will be considered obstruction of justice and appropriate action will be taken." "How can this be appropriate action??" The tavern master runs towards the house in hopes of saving the elderly Karl Vasten who was still inside. However, he wasn't fast enough; a plume of flame lighted upon the roof and the house was incinerated within seconds. "Oh, Lord! I don't believe this! This is... This is insane!" "Now, Charles Raven. You will turn yourself in or I will use lethal force." The tavern master could only look at the ground, drained of emotion. He didn't even have the strength to cry. He felt his knees buckle to the ground as he accepted death. But then, from the corner of his eye, the fluttering of a black robe. "Don't worry. The old man is safe." The black robed man gingerly places Karl Vasten on the ground and faces the Kafra GT unit. "Beep. Unidentifiable target. No record in database. Height: approximately 210 centimeters. Weight: approximately 109 kilograms." "You, get the old man out of here." "Identify yourself with your name, age, and occupation. If you refuse, you will be considered an enemy of the state and I will be authorized to use lethal force." "Alright, fine. First of all, I'm twenty-four years old." "Beep. Information accepted." "And my name..." The black robed man drew back his hood and then threw off his clothes. He was a woman! "My name is Blossom! Occupation: Kafra employee!" By this time, the burning house attracted a crowd of villagers that were now cheering their savior. "Kafra? Did she say she was a...?" "They're back! They'll... They'll save every one of us!" The Kafra GT continued its analysis of its target undeterred. "Assessing... Risk Level 10. Requesting... Back-u--" With a flash of lightning, Kafra Blossom uppercuts the Kafra GT unit's head with her mighty fist and sent the metallic giant soaring through the air. It crashes into the ground, its circuits exposed and crackling. "Cannot calcul-- Power-- Request immediate backup!" The Kafra employee looks down upon her fallen quarry and spits on the ground in mild disgust. "How dare you bastards sully Kafra's good name. We're about service... Not domination." There was a furious flurry of kicks, faster than the eye could perceive, and then the Kafra GT exploded in a glorious blaze of blinding light. Silence returned and bits of burnt, crisp metal was all that was left of it. "We're coming. The Kafra service... We're here to help." Blossom turns towards the tavern master. "Which way's to Aldebaran?" The tavern master couldn't voice the words. For too long he had lived in fear. Finally, hope had returned. He could live again and he would be eternally grateful to the beautiful yet deadly woman that stood before him. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he quaveringly pointed to the northeast. "Sisters, I'll see you soon." -To be continued See Also *Chef King Orleans Vol. 1 External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book